


Santa Gaould

by kaitlia777



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Santa Gaould

"SG-1's coming in hot!"

Why is it always SG1? General Hank Landry asked himself as he peered through the safety glass at the rippling event horizon. At least there were no projectiles or energy weapon blasts preceding the teams arrival this time.

Teal'c and Colonel Samantha Carter were first through, exiting the gate at a flat run. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Doctor Daniel Jackson were on their heels, pulling Vala Mal Doran along behind them.

"Close it up!" Mitchell bellowed as a volley of white orbs came flying out of the gate before the iris snapped shut.

SG1 stood in the gate room, looking a bit shaken and breathing hard as Landry activated the speaker. "What happened out there?"

Mitchell turned his face to look up at the control room, wiping white slush off of his face. He and the other four members of his team were all soaked to the waist in some sort of brown liquid and had tiny, multi colored balls and what looked like pine needles stuck to the rest of their uniforms. Vala seemed to be having an issue with something stuck in her long pigtails.

"I…." Mitchell began, then stopped and glanced back at the Stargate. "I have no idea how to explain that place….Santa Gould, maybe?"

The others exchanged similarly baffled looks and shrugged before trooping off to the infirmary for their post mission check up.

Before Landry turned away to head to infirmary himself, he heard one of the Gateroom soldiers say to another, "Dude, is this hot coca?"

Only SG-1.


End file.
